the_valhalla_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Cobra
Queen Cobra '''(real name '''Audrey Adams) is a freelance assassin/burglar from Wallowdale, Montana. She is considered a morally ambiguous character, appearing to be loyal to no one but herself. However, she is later revealed to be a member of the Chosen Ones, the paramilitary wing of the Christian fundamentalist group known as Followers of the One. Biography Not much is known about her early life, but is is known that she resided in Hadford, Montana. She is described by all who know her as a "tomboy", someone who loved things that men usually do. The Mack Coalition She participated in the Mack Coalition, mounting her own secret war against the CIA after discovering Operation Blackfish. It is also revealed she is part of a doomsday cult, known as the Followers of the One . Sometime after the events of The Mack Coalition, she moved to New York City, NY, with her family. Gang Wars She returns in Gang Wars, assisting the Covert Crusaders and the Children of Valhalla in a new war against both the Japanese Yakuza and the Italian Mafia. In this story, it is later revealed that she has transferred to the Chosen Ones, a paramiltiary wing of the Followers of the One This refers to members of the Followers of the One whom the Followers of the One teach that have been "commissioned" by God to protect the spiritually (and physically) poor or weak members of the Body of Christ. Personality Amy Adams is shown to be quite dedicated to her job, both as a bartender and as a cat burglar/assassin. She also harbors no sympathy for criminals, believing that their crimes warrant punishment. She also has a strong moral code: she sincerely believes she is doing the right thing, even if it means making herself out to be evil in the public's eyes. She is also shown to have a heart towards young children. Skills and abilities Abilities *'Master Marksman': It is later revealed that her father taught her how to shoot, and because of this she is a master shooter, her first kill being a blackbird that was harassing her family's property as a young child. She later sharpened her skills while hunting deer, elk, moose, and other forms of big game. Once she joined the Followers of the One, her hunting skills were used to hunt down and kill criminals and perceived "heretics". *'Master Assassin': Queen Cobra is quite skilled at killing people, being likened to a female Jason Bourne. She is skilled in firearms handling (thanks to her training as a member of the Chosen Ones). *'Expert Acrobat': As Queen Cobra, Audrey is highly athletic and agile, capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers *'Master Martial Artist': As a child, Audrey was trained in numerous martial arts. She currently employs a mixed fighting style that incorporates elements of Silat, Savate, the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program (taught by her father, a former West Roman Marine), Krav Maga, and Kickboxing. *'Expert Tactician': Thanks to her former Marine father, as well as being part of the Chosen Ones, Adams has been trained in military tactics, eventually being able to command a team of operatives to fight the Italian Mafia and the Japanese Yakuza. Skills *'Pilot': Audrey was fascinated with flight and even flew flight simulators as a child. In her youth, she later got a pilot's license. Equipment Weaponry *Gerber Mark II dagger: Audrey uses this as one of her melee weapons *Tomahawk: Audrey is known to use this on multiple occasions *M67 fragmentation grenade: Audrey has been known to use these on multiple occasions *Beretta M9 (92FS): Audrey carries this as one of her personal sidearms *SIG Sauer P320: Audrey also carries this as a personal sidearm of hers *M4 carbine: One of Audrey's signature assault rifles. *Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle: Audrey has been known to use this to snipe targets from a distance. Quotes "You with me?" - Audrey to Marcus Seal as they fight the Italian Mafia "Guys, grab a rifle. We're going to tear this place apart!" - Audrey to a couple of her friends before engaging in a firefight against the Italian Mafia Gallery TBA Category:Characters